Can't Get You Out of My Head
by harryvenus1
Summary: Lily Potter and Severus Snape met on the train on their first day. Then they fall in love... when Lily met James, she fell in love with him to. Now what will she do?


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**When Severus Snape and Lily Evans are still young, young and carefree and are about 11 years old, they met on the Platform while waiting for the train to Hogwarts. He has a short, greasy hair, yet has the charm to be loved by everybody. She has a shoulder-length red hair, adorable green eyes and a generous and kind heart. Then, they stayed together in one room while on the train. They talked about so many things. As they find each other very comfortable to be with, they became best friends and promised never to be parted. Unfortunately, they were sorted into different houses: Severus in Slytherin and Lily in Gryffindor. But luckily, they have the same schedule and Severus gained his happiness again. **

****

**Then, in Lily's third year, she met a boy named James Potter who was at the fourth year. Then, they became friends. When Severus learned that Lily met another boy, he bacame jealous and mad. Whenever he was walking in the corridor all alone, James and his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are always cursing him when Lily's not around. From that day on, he swore that someday, he would be able to defeat James. Someday.**

****

****

**One day, Lily gave Severus a small piece of parchment. Then, she said "Read it later Severus." The she smiled and walked away. When no one is around the Slytherin common room, he held open the paper and he read the neat writing of Lily:**

****

**Severus,**

**See me at the Gryffindor Tower at 6:00. I want to talk to you about something REALLY IMPORTANT. I am hoping to see you there.**

**Lily Evans **

At the Gryffindor Tower, Lily appeared quietly and kissed Severus on the cheek. Severus was surprised but deep inside, he was happy. "Sev, let's go outside." "Sure Lily." So they sat by the lake and stared at each other. Then finally, Lily spoke up "I want you to know that I love you more than James. I want to be with you. Forever." "I love you to Lily since the day we met at the Platform. I just don't wanna tell you. But I really do love you. More than a friend." Severus replied. Then Severus asked "Um, Lily, could you be my girl?" Happiness covered the eyes of Lily. "Yes Severus." Then they stared at each other until they felt their lips touching. Severus kissed Lily passionately and felt the intense feeling on her. Then they stopped. "Sev, we have to go. Maybe someone will see us. Goodnight and I love you." "Yes, we should go. Love you." They kissed quickly and left.

****

**The next four years, their relationship grew stronger. Almost everybody knows about their affair. Even James and his friends. But one day, Lily talked to Severus and she was crying. "What happened Lily?" _Sob "_We have to end our relationship Severus. James proposed on me last night and I said I'll think about it, I'm sorry Sev, but I also love him." Shocked, Severus answered her with a comforting smile. "It's okay Lily. Because I love you, I will let you go if it is the only thing to make you happy even if I myself will be hurt. I understand. But promise me that you will still treasure our relationship- no matter what." "Yes, I promise Severus. I love you so much." "I love you too." Then, they had their one last kiss. "Goodbye Severus. I love you." Lily said. Severus just nods and went back to the castle. Now Severus lost his appetite because of this and Lily noticed it. She tried to comfort Severus but said he was o.k. At the Graduation day, everyone was excited except for Severus. He just looked at the couple and secretly cried a little. And on their way back to their homes, Lily kissed Severus on the cheeks and said "Goodbye, Severus. I will always remember you. I swear I will." "Goodbye Lily."**

****

**When Lily was married, she became happy and had a son whom they named Harry. But Lily can't stop thinking about Severus Snape and the love they had when they are still studying at Hogwarts. Back in Hogwarts, Severus, the Potions Master has kept a picture of Lily in his private room. He remembers the days they met, studied and graduated. Surprisingly, both murmured "CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD" and heard each other even they are very miles apart.**

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
